


Finally Love

by Amethystia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A princess of Archenland falls in love with the King of Narnia, before she even knows who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsay/gifts).



The White Witch has been defeated. The new Kings and Queens have been crowned. High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant. The sons of Adam and daughters of Eve that will rule Narnia in a time that will come to be known as the Golden Ages of Narnia. A time with both peace and war but with truth and justice the Kings and Queens will face it all. They have many loyal friends to help them. Mr. Tumnus the faun, the beavers, the other Talking Animals, and even a giant. And, of course, Aslan, the Great Lion, son of the emperor-over-the-sea.   
But we will focus on one person in particular. Her name is Princess Lilia. She is the second oldest daughter of the King of Archenland. She is the same age as High King Peter. She has lived all her life in her father’s castle. Lilia is a very stubborn girl. Her father wants her to get married. Lilia believes in only marrying for love. She has loved none of the suitors her father has chosen. It is a year after his coronation that Mr. Tumnus suggests to Peter that he should choose a wife. So he travels to Archenland. The King of Archenland is very frustrated by the time Peter arrives. This is where our story begins.  
Lilia was sitting on a swing near the palace gate when the Narnian delegation came riding through the gate. They must have some lords to marry off, Lilia though with disgust. She closed her book and turned to leave. She looked up just as one of the men looked in her direction His gaze rested on her for a few moments and she could not look away from his face. Her heart pounded in her chest. Then he rode on with the delegation. His hair was light brown, windblown from riding. His eyes were a beautiful light blue. Her heart continued to pound as he rode out of sight. She recovered quickly and fled to her rooms. Soon word came from her father, telling her to come to the throne room in her best gown. A maid helped her to dress. She wondered who the man had been. Was he a lord? A duke? A soldier? She saw the man immediately as she entered the throne room.  
But before he noticed her gaze, her father was speaking, “Oh, there you are, my daughter!” He smiled at her, then gestured to the Narnians, who stood in front of his throne, “May I introduce the Narnians? High King Peter,” The man whom she had seen earlier bowed deeply to her, she curtsied in response, “Queen Lucy, his sister,” A blonde-haired girl a few years younger than Lilia curtsied, “Lord Tumnus,” A faun next to Lucy bowed, “And Lord Delios.” The final man, black-haired with a well-groomed beard, bowed to her as well. She could not keep her eyes off King Peter. Her heart thudded in her chest. She had not known he was a King! But before she could give the matter much thought, her father was speaking again.  
“May I present my daughter? Princess Lilia.”   
Lilia curtsied, her eyes still on Peter. Peter was also watching her, she noticed. But her father continued speaking.  
“How do you like her your majesty? Does she strike your fancy?”  
Lilia glared at her father, as was her natural response to words like those, but the glare was not as hostile as usual, because this time it might be different. This young King might be the man she had been looking for for a very long time. She smiled at Peter once more before curtsying deeply and exiting.   
Later the day Lilia was walking down a corridor when Peter approached her.   
He smiled and said, “Your highness, would you honor me by accompanying me for a walk in the gardens?”   
Lilia blushed and nodded, holding out her hand. Peter took it in his and kissed it, then he held out his arm and she placed her hand gently on it. They walked towards the gardens in silence, but when they reached the door into them, their conversations began. They talked of flowers, animals, history, and pastimes. Finally they sat upon a bench and simply stared into each other’s eyes. After an unspoken moment the both leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss became deeper and more passionate.   
When they finally broke apart, Peter said, “Come back to Narnia with me. Be my Queen.”  
Lilia looked him in the eyes and smiled softly.  
“I will,” She said. Then she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Lilia was overjoyed. She had at last found love. Luckily it was someone her father approved of. As far as she knew.


	2. Notice of Discontinuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Author's note about the future of this story.

Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I have decided not to continue this story. I started it a very long time ago and can hardly bare to think about it anymore.

If anyone wishes to adopt this story, as long as you credit me, then I have no problem. PM me if you wish to adopt this story. Please include the title of the story, as I will have a bunch of stories that could potentially be adopted at this point.

Thank you, and I am so very sorry if you liked this story.


End file.
